Vampire Plagues 7: New York
by Lady-of-Nolava
Summary: 150 years after Jack, Emily, and Ben defeated Count Lampirska, their descendants are adopted by Vicomte de Montargis's descendant. Count Dracula and Camazotz have allied, and New York is now in peril.
1. Chapter 1

**New York, January 2000**

Jack Cole Kowalski-Harkett woke up groggily. It was winter, and it was cold in the orphanage house. He was an orphan, found abandoned on the Golden Gate Bridge and brought to New York. He had messy black hair, and intelligent brown eyes. He liked to read, but at the same time, he was also street-smart.

He often wondered what his parents would be like. Different types of people, surely. Like, one who's studious and prim and proper, the other a stealthy cunning pickpocket. He wondered how they met each other.

Though Jack is an orphan, he had an air of sophistication. Jealous orphans called him "Polish-Posh. But he didn't care. He was _aristocracy._

Jack likes to use long words; he had a photographic memory, meaning he tops the class _and_ gets extra "pocketmoney". He's dangerous, a killer-gentleman.

He wondered about his name. He didn't mind about Jack, though it sounded common, and uncouth like, like a pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. Cole was a common enough middle name, but Kowalski-Harkett… Sounds like _Polish_. And Harkett. There was a guy living a century ago with that surname.

Anyway, "Pirates of the Caribbean" was hot in the cinemas, and Cole was a handsome devil in Charmed, the acclaimed television series, and it was probably cool to be mix-blood, like Polish-English.

Then, a bell gonged and disrupted Jack's thoughts. Mother Molly, the orphanage mistress, bustled into Jack's room, which he shared with another boy, Ben. Ben was still sound asleep. Mother Molly rushed up to them.

"Jack! Benedict! Wake up now! Some rich Parisians have come to adopt you!" Mother Molly cried.

Ben sat up straight, his fair hair touseled, but his cornflower blue eyes shining bright. "Oh, cor! Are we really getting adopted?" He asked excitedly. Ben had always dreamed of people adopting him.

Mother Molly nodded. "Make yourselves presentable!" she called. Ben didn't need another telling. He grabbed his cleanest clothes (a long-sleeved shirt and black pants) and went to the bathroom. Jack just sighed, and wore some T-shirt and jeans.

On his way out, Jack passed by Em's room. Emily Cole was Benedict Cole's sister. Their mother had died during childbirth, and their father soon after that, and their kind guardians, Uncle Edwin and Gramp Adensnap, had died eight years ago, when Em was six and Ben was five. Since then, they had been living at London's Orphanage House.

Em was dressed in a proper dress. She pulled a face, "Why can't I just wear T-shirt and jeans like you?" she grumbled. "Just because Ben's like that, it doesn't mean I enjoy wearing 'elegant dresses'!" Jack burst out laughing. Em was a right tomboy. Even so, Em was a beauty, with thick mahogany hair, warm brown eyes, and delicate features. Jack somehow felt an electric bolt run through him."

They all assembled in the sitting room. The couple was a vicomte and his wife.

Vicomte de Montargis was a Frenchman. He was appointed as embassador for France, so he came here. He was a very large and jolly man. His wife was an exquisite and stern lady. They had with him a little girl of ten, looking elegant and spoilt with golden hair and blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Henri de Montargis, but you may call me Uncle Henri. This is my wife, you should call her Mrs. de Montargis. And this is my daughter, Dominique. My ancestors have left a will indicating that we must always help Coles and Harketts. So now we're adopting you. Come along now."

Ben, Em, and Jack were ushered into a limousine. Even Jack was awed by the automobile. Ben and Em looked around in wonder. The vicomte told his chauffeur to drive back home. Dominique began telling them all about her house.

"Moi house, is tres big! Trois floors up! Tres grand, many servants! Moi love moi home!" Dominique cried.Em smiled politely and whispered to the boys, "Talking in such a smattering of French and English, it's so messy!"

Ben and Jack grinned. Em was in her school teacher mode, again.

"Moi stay in your house avec plasir. Merci bien, madame, monsieur, mademoiselle." Em smiled back. The vicomte's wife looked shocked that Em knew how to speak French, and was now copying Dominique's queer mixture of English and French. She glared at Dominique.

"Dominique, stop speaking like that!" she scolded. "Either talk in proper English or French, not both!"

Poor Dominique looked surprised at this. The vicomte cleared his throat. "And now, we're at my house."

Ben, Em, and Jack got out and simply look at the building. Dominique was right. It _was _grand and big. A butler stood outside, welcoming them home.

"Bonjour, Monsieur!" The butler greeted. The vicomte simply nodded. Mrs de Montargis led them to the kitchen.

"Voulez-vous quelque choses à manger, choses à boire?" she asked.

"Oui," Em said.

"Would you like something to eat, and something to drink?" The vicomte translated.

"Oh, yes!" Ben and Jack chorused.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez avez?"Mrs de Montargis asked.

"Une limonade, s'il vous," Em said back.

Jack, deciding he had had enough of translating, said, "Us too!"

Mrs de Montargis glared daggers at Jack and told the cook. The cook brought out three cups of lemonade.

"Bon appétit, children!" The vicomte smiled, and proceeded to his study. Mrs de Montargis went to the living room to sew, and Dominique went to play in the garden.

"Phew! I can't stand that woman! So proud, and always speaking in a foreign language!" Jack said.

Ben agreed. "Looks like now she met her match, Em. You were wonderful. Even though you only learnt a year of French."

Em blushed. "I had a good memory, that's all. Besides, I love French."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and Latin, Japanese, and the Mayan language too."

They stopped talking when Dominique came back. "Play?" she asked Em, holding up a doll. Jack and Ben smiled. Em hates dolls.

Em forced a smile. "Er, non, belle. I'm tres busy avez le limonade."

Dominique frowned. "Then je voudrais bring you to your rooms.

That's Benedict and Jack's room. Emily, you will be sharing a room with moi."

Em's heart sank. Share a room with a spoilt rich brat?

"Moi parents buy new clothes for you. It's in there." She pointed to a gilded wardrobe. "Ben's and Jack's clothes are in… Où are they?"

Ben and Jack had taken the time to escape to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Bye, children. I will be going to the Embassy to work. Jack, Ben, Emily, if you have any queries, just ask the servants or my wife. Dominique, do your homework, OK?" Uncle Henri said as he headed out the front door. He was wearing fur coats and a fur-lined top hat over his balding head.

Dominique pouted and ran to her mother. "Moi—" she began.

Mrs. de Montargis held up a hand. "At home, Dominique, we should speak English. We are, after all, living in America. You must fit in. So speak in English."

Dominique sulked and said, "Moi amigos are coming to my house today for a party ten minutes later. Can I do my homework later?"

"Non, moi petit belle. You must do your homework, and that's it." Mrs. de Mortargis said firmly.

"Excuse moi, madame, but when and where do we start school?" Em asked. Jack and Ben groaned. Trust Em to be so enthusiastic about school.

"Next Monday. We want you to settle down first. You will be going to 266 Park Place Comm High School," Mrs. de Montargis said.

Back in their rooms, Jack, Ben, and Em are conferring. "Only a weekend to relax!" Jack moaned. "I wanna play soccer!" They all laughed, and spent the day being merry. However, something changed that day.

They were watching the evening news. "An epidemic has hit New York. Students from public schools have been reported to stay up all night long. They look pale, and some are even practicing rites and voodoo! A principal of a public school says that it's like, "They were vampires…Nobody goes to PE anymore in the daylight. Every student wears black. They had fake incisors, with accessories of bats and acted like Dracula.

"Oh, moi god. I knew we shouldn't move to New York, Henri!" Mrs. de Montargis cried.

"Excitement," Jack whispered.

"I think we need some l'ail for the 'vampires', Madame." Em joked.

"What's that?" Ben asked.

"Garlic," Em said.

"What for? You don't really believe that there's vampires in New York? I mean, please! We're talking about one of the world's busiest megalopolis. This can't be happening!" Jack said. "Em, I thought you're a scientific person!"

"Alright, I was just kidding, but something weird is going on. Let's just treat it with an open mind. For safety purposes, I'm wearing my cross pendant. The one mother left to me," Em said softly.

Dominique started harping on about religious symbols too, declaring them to be the cult fashion accessories that were in style now in Paris. Mrs. de Montargis, an avid follower of fashion herself, decided to bring her to the nearby shopping mall to buy jewellery.

"Emilia, do you want to come with us?" Mrs. de MOntargis asked.

Em hastily declined the offer. Ugh, shopping. She'd rather play soccer with the boys. "By the way, it's Emily."

"Whatever, goodbye," Mrs. de MOntargis walked out, planning to invade the New York shopping mall.

"Wow!" Em, Jack, and Ben barely suppressed the utter of awe they felt PPC High School was huge, much bigger than the little room that was used as a classroom back in the orphanage. Groups of boys hang around, trading high-fives. Cliques of mean girls stalked the corridors in their fashionable accessory. Dominique felt at home here.

"Hmm, tres belle. See you later," she said as she went to find a poor soul to pour comments about her wonderful house. Em felt slightly inferior to the beautiful girls that seemed to give out confidence as they strutted their catwalk.

"Em, we're off to find our classroom now. We'll meet you in lunch. I think that's your classroom," Ben told her. Em gathered herself together, to face her first view of the American school system.

"Is this our classroom?" Jack asked Ben, who claims to be _very _good with maps.

'Er, yeah. Should be." They went in and was faced by a pale thin old man. He was dressed in old-fashioned clothes, and looked like Count Dracula. He smiled, revealing slightly pointed teeth. Even Jack was shocked.

"Lots of people don't have perfect teeth," Ben whispered.

"New here, aren't you?" The man barked. "I'm am Vald Curalad. You are late. Stand at the back until the end of the home period. And no noise."

Jack and Ben felt shocked. Were they in prison camp or something? From what they knew of high schools, isn't it okay to not come in until the second bell? Jack felt compelled to say it out. And that's when Ben pointed out one thing to him:

…All the pupils were deadly quiet. And deathly pale. All are wearing black. Em was pretty sure that goth wasn't in at the moment. Dominique would have said it was. She edged to the back of the class.

Nobody moved. Just as she sat down, all thirty heads turned and looked at her in sync.

"Um, hello?" She was aware of their slightly glazed look and pointed teeth, which was shown in the curl of their lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

All of them smiled and looked at her neck.

A pale pretty blonde woman sitting at the teachers desk smiled. "I'm Ms Millarca. Welcome to History lesson. Today we'll be talking about Transylvania in the 19th century."

Em shuddered. Vampire history? She had read some when she was younger, and laughed at them. Now, faced with some amateur vamps, she was not so sure.

Carmilla, Vladimar Dracula. Wait, Millarca? And Varlimdi Curalad? Anagrams of the vampires!

"Hi, my name is Beterze Rothbay," said a pretty blonde girl beside Em. She looked just like a Countess of Modern Times, wearing Gucci black microminiskirt with a black Dolce And Gabbana halter top. She even had black Raybans on her perfectly coifed hair.

Em, who loved crossword puzzles, began to discover an unsettling idea. Isn't Beterze Rothbay Erzebet Bathory?

"Now, who can tell me who is the most famous vampire? That's right, Count Dracula? Legend has it that he was a warrior. One day, he told his wife that if a bell rings it means they had lost, and he is dead. After returning from his win, he found his wife dead as she killed herself when she heard the victory bell, committing suicide. Angered, he wanted the priests to help her go to heaven. However, they say that it is impossible. So he killed and priest and desecrated all the temples. God struck him in wrath, cursing him to wander around forever with a lust for blood, never finding his love. His wife will finally be reborn this ventury, as… this!"  
Ms Micalla pointed to a picture on the computer screen. It showed Em's face.

"In the 19th Century, she was known as Wilhelmina Murray. Now, may I introduce you to our new classmate, Emily Cole?"

Em found herself rooted in shock. She, the lover of Dracula? Eew! Are they going to bite her?

Just then, the bell rang, and History class is at an end. Em got up quickly to find Ben and Jack. However, a young handsome man came barreling towards her. "Wilhelmina! Emily!" He reached her and hugged her. "It is you, who came back from two thousand years ago to be reunited with me."

"I'm…not your wife! I'm just a girl living in New York, OK? Ben, Jack, help!" Em cried, struggling out of his grip.

Ben and Jack, who had been shocked by Curalad's fast departure, had just turned the corner when they saw Em being

harassed by a teacher/

"Hey! Don't you dare touch my sister!" Ben shouted, comforting Em.

"I learnt karate, you know. I'll protect her from you!" Jack snarled.

"Jonathan Harker?" Curalad asked.

"No, Jack Harkett." Jack replied.

Curalad looked shocked. "You again! What's your problem? Just when I finally met my Mina, you have to come take her away? You did that one hundred years ago, you do it now!"

"Huh?" Jack asked. "What's he talking about, Em? This guy actually think he's Count Dracula?"

"Unscramble all their names, Jack, and I fear it's true!" Em screamed.

"Really? All I think is you're a schizophrenic paedophile who thinks he's a vampire and wants to take advantage of Em!" Ben shouted.

"Wow, Jack, you're talking like a legal solicitor!" Ben said.

"I'm practicing to be a lawyer," Jack said.

"You won't find me so austere when I bite you! And there's no Van Helsing here!" With that, Curalad opened his mouth, and turned towards Jack.

Jack aimed a roundabout kick at him, but found himself gripped tightly by Curalad, who suddenly had the strength of twenty men. "I can't hold on much longer! Call the police, Em!"

"No signal! We'll locked down in this school! And it has soundproof walls, so nobody can hear us scream!" Em said.

"I offer you a deal. Give me Emily, and I promise you boys will get out safely," Curalad sneered.

"No! We will never abandon Em!" Ben shouted.

"Then you shall die!" Curalad made a move as though to strangle Jack.

"No! I will marry you!" Em shouted. "Ben, Jack, get the hell out of here. Don't try and rescue me. Get mum, dad and sis and get out of this country! And find a ruce."

"Fine. Ben, let's go." Jack pulled Ben and they walked towards the gate. Everybody stepped away to let them go.

"Hey Jack, what the hell? You're such a coward! I'm not coming with you!" Ben yelled. But Jack was stronger, so he succeeded un pulling Ben out of the doorway. The moment they're out, the door closed with a creak.

"Where are you going? What about Em?" Ben asked.

"Em told us to find a cure, or a ruce. We all know what vampires are scared of. Holy water, cross, wooden stake, and warlic. If we can

Get hold of these, we may stand a chance against Dracula. Let's go to the church, Ben." Jack said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter ****Four**

"So, Ben, know the story of _Dracula_?" Jack asked, casually flipping through the movie. He doesn't really like to read ghost stories, he somehow knew from past experience that vampires are much scarier than in fiction. However, Dracula is no longer a fiction anymore.

"Sure, Em and I used to read it many times when we were young. Em was a voracious reader, she read many other vampire books, though the recent pop culture of chick flick vamps are giving her a headache. You know, like _Twilight_. I prefer _The Saga Of Darren Shan_ better, though Em doesn't like the ending." Ben fell silent at the sound of Em's name.

"Don't worry, Ben. We _will _save Emily," Jack comforted him. "So, what is Dracula's plan?"

"Dracula attacks Lucy Westerna to get close to Mina. Oh my gosh, I suddenly realize… Dominique looks like Lucy! We've got to save her!" Ben gasped.

"What? Save the brat? Why don't we just leave her?" Jack suggested jokingly.

"Don't say that! Though we don't like her, she is still the daughter of our benefactor. She's a human, Jack! I just wish Professor Pansneda was here. He has researched a lot about vampires like Camazotz. He will know what to do." Ben sighed.

"Ok, chill out, Ben. You know I will do anything to save Emily. Who else are involved?" Jack asked.

"Professor Abraham Van Helsing… I guess it would be Professor Pansneda here. Jonathan Harker, I think that's you… Dr John Seward, that's me, I suppose. Renfield… Hey, Rennie! My pet rat! He's weird, always eating insects instead of hamster food, but when I wet to school this morning, he gets agitated! Yeah, he'll help! Jack, let's go to the church for some holy water. I'll prepare some water pistol for the holy water. Then, you will sharpen some stakes while I get Professor Pansneda to come here. After that, we'll split up, you go and save Dominique, I will save Em, while Professor Pansneda will distract Dracula. All set? Go!"

"Hello? Professor? It's me, Benedict Cole! We're in New York, and the whole cast from _Dracula_ are there! Dracula's kidnapped Emily, because he thinks she's Mina! Please come over quick, we need to save Em! Please!" Ben was nearly sobbing when he reached Professor Pansneda, all the way in Mexico.

"Calm down, Ben. I'll be there in about 4 hours. I'll meet you at your house? Montargis Mansion, 26 Park Street, Sunset Boulevard, right? Remember Ben, don't tell your parents what's going on.

And don't do anything rash before I'm there! Get ready our arsenal, and do some research. I'm bring a whole suitcase of anti-vampirism stuff. Except for garlic, I don't think the airport will allow that. See you there, Ben Cole." Professor Pansneda replied.

"Bye." Ben hung up. He felt sorry to be defying Professor Pansneda's orders, but he had to. It's his sister's life at stake! He felt bad for thinking this, but he don't really care if Dominique will be alright if he got Em back.

Gabriel Pansneda hung up the phone. He was the grandson of Professor Abraham Adensnap, and the current curator of the British Museum. From his ancestor's catalogue, he knew about the history of Camazotz and the 3 teenagers entwined in the world's fate. Jack Harkett, Emily and Benjamin Cole. Now reborn, they must defend the world once again. He just had an uneasy feeling like Ben won't follow his advice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

**Chapter ****Four**

Em awoke groggily to find herself in a ruined Gothic chapel from the 18th century or something. She was pretty sure no such places exist in New York. She woke to see 5 pretty girls, discussing with them some dire deeds, probably, in hushed tones, maybe not to wake her up. Em closed her eyes quickly, but unfortunately Millarca spotted the movement.

"Well, Emmaline is awake!" She cooed. The other girls smiled at her, fangs elongating. They begun to move towards Em, leering, their mouths opened impossibly wide. Em moved backwards in fear. The girls are going to turn her into a vampire!

Suddenly, Varlimdi Curalad flew into the chapel as a gigantic bat, then back into the handsome young man. When he saw how close Em is to being bitten, he slapped Millarca so hard she hit the far end of the chapel.

"How dare you, whore of the night! She is _mine_, _mine _for eternity. I did not suffer for 500 years just to lose her again, first to the humans, than to my own slaves!" Varlimdi roared, as loud as the thundering of a train.

Millarca gazed up tearfully at Dracula from the floor. Blood is flowing out of her lips. Then she glared hatefully at Em. Em knew immediately that only Varlimdi is protecting her, as the other girls all love Varlimdi, but he only loves her, and they want to kill her, their rival, dead.

"Now, my love, don't be scared. I won't let anyone hurt you. Here, let me introduce my lovely brides to you. Raelea, Revona, Karisham, Bethezila Rothbay, and Millarca, my fallen angel." Varlimdi touched each of their forehead in turn, before patting the head of Millarca like a dog. "And, my Mistresses, the future Princess of Eternal Night, my soulmate, is Wilhelmina Murray, also known now as Emily Cole. But first, before I turn you, I want to introduce a new Bride to the family. Last known as Lucy Westenra, is Dominique Montargis!"

Em looked up in horror as her adopter sister was made to kneel beside her. Dominique's red hair was wild, and her branded Cashmere sweater was stained with dirt. "Emily! Ce qui se produit?" Dominique, too shocked, was unable to speak in English.

Em had a brainwave. Maybe Varlimdi does not know French? France is far away from Transylvania, Romania, right? "Ils sont des vampires! Ils vont nous transformer en vampires aussi!" Em shouted.

But before they could discuss what they were going to do, Varlimdi jerked Dominique by her hair and hissed. "Do not communicate in French, wretch! Surrender to your condemned pride! Soon you will exist only to

please me, my slave, for eternity. Just like my brainwashed brides. But Emily, I will make you love me, and then we will rule the whole world as the King and Queen!" Grinning, Varlimdi moved to kiss Em. Em made a disgusted sound. She prayed in vain that Varlimdi would die, or she would die.

EM! Ben's heart thumped so hard he was sure Varlimdi's supersonic hearing would catch him. However, maybe it beat in tune to Em's, so he could no differentiate. He is not going to stand by and watch Varlimdi first turn his sister into a Princess of Darkness, nor when Varlimdi takes over the world. He must save Em now!

Jack, as though guessing Ben's intentions, whispered, "Patience, Ben. We must wait for the right moment. Don't do anything rash and give us away. The whole world's future is depending upon us."

"Patience? It's not _your_ sister that is going to be turned into a vampire anytime soon!" Ben snarled. "She's all I got! I could care less about this cruel world!"

Jack smiled bitterly. "You do not think I love Em with all my heart and soul? But I know she would want us to save the world first. Because I love her, I will do what her heart desires."

"Elisabeta, my love, why do you still not remember? Don't you remember, in 1462, you flung herself off the tower into a tributary of the Argeş River flowing below the castle when you thought that I had fallen in battle? Where is your love for me? I will not believe it has diluted among the centuries, just like my fires of passion continue to burn fervently each day, inside my blackened heart." Varlimdi asked, kissing her on the lips.

Em never imagined her first kiss would be from a vampire. Even though, yes, Varlimdi's a good kisser, but her heart belongs to Jack now. Ever since she entered the orphanage at the tender age of six, she had been infatuated with the suave yet cunning pickpocket. She might be a bride of Dracula in the 15th and 19th century, but she will always love Jack. Though she understand where Varlimdi is coming from: he has sacrificed so much for Elisabeta, whom she believes really love such a cruel man, but she cannot bring herself to love Varlimdi. Hey, she just looked like Elisabeta, her soul is not Elisabeta, Em believed.

Nobody can save her now. Ben and Jack are probably safe in France with the Vicomte de Montargis and his wife. She hoped they would run far away, so they would not have to suffer a fate of damnation. And then…

Ben knew in an instant that he would never stand by and watch Em bitten. A glance at Jack told him that, despite his brave words, Jack felt the same way. Looking grim, both of them held their weapons (Ben had 2 pistols full of holy water, Jack had a silver cross and a sharpened stake with a bible, both had garlics around their necks. In their bag they have 5 more stakes and pistols), Jack carrying the bag as a shield, they leapt down onto Dracula, yelling determinedly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Four

**Chapter ****Five**

Em's heart leapt in hope as she caught sight of Ben and Jack jumping down to rescue her. She prayed that Varlimdi would not see them, but the Brides had spied them.

"Well, well, well, boys, would you like to bring me out on a date?" Bethezila sneered. Karisham and Ereala giggled malevolently.

"What a tasty treat they look!" Revona licked her lips. "I'm sure I will enjoy tasting their sweet lifeblood!"

"Boys, it is your blood that shall keep me beautiful. What do you think of that?" Ereala simpered.

Jack took the stake and threw it like a harpoon. It caught Ereala nicely in the chest, leaving her gaping like a caught shark. "I think if you're going to kill somebody, kill them! Don't stand around talking about it!" Jack said.

Varlimdi heard Ereala's screams and saw her turning to blackened ash. He glared balefully at Jack and prepared to bite Em now. But Em took the chance to grab the stake that Ben threw her hid it behind her back. When Varlimdi leans in to bite her, she pretend to be charmed by him.

Varlimdi smiled as he envisioned living with Elisabeta for eternity.

Em smiled as she think of how shocked Varlimdi will be when he found out she killed him.

Just before Varlimdi's fangs reaches her, Em stabbed him hard in the heart.

Varlimdi staggered back in shock as he slowly turned to ash. "Why… Elisabeta!"

As Em continued to push the stake further into Varlimdi's heart, she snarled "I-am-not-ELISABETA, you moron!" A few more tries and Varlimdi combusted.

"Great work, Em!" Ben shouted.

Em's smile fade away when she realize that the Brides were still there. "Why are you still here?" she asked.

Millarca yawned in boredom. "A silver stake? A crucifix? What, did you think nobody have tried anything before? They've shot him, stabbed him, clubbed him, sprayed him with holy water, staked him through the heart, and STILL he lives! Do you understand? No-one knows how to kill Dracula! But we, we can be killed. And now, we are going to have great fun with ya."

Revona, Karisham, Bethezila Rothbay, and Millarca drew nearer towards Ben and Jack. Em looked around and found that the stake had burned to ashes, and Varlimdi was no longer to be seen. "Where is he?" Em asked.

"You don't think we'll gonna tell you that, do you?" Millarca smiled as she poised her fangs over Em's jugular vein. Ben and Jack stopped fighting. "Listen up, boys. Any action and your sister dies. Not to mention the spoiled brat. I'll even let you go, we just need the 2 ladies."

"Em's gonna die anyway!" Ben shouted.

"Not true, she'll just be an _un_dead. What's it gonna be?" Millarca asked.

Ben and Jack slowly looked at each other. "I love Em," Ben whispered, close to tears.

"I know you do, I do too." Jack said. "But it's the only way, we need to save the world first."

"Go, Jack! Vesa the drowl!" Em shouted.

"Bye bye, you hope you never see me again!" Millarca laughed merrily as she flew away, with Revona, Karisham, and Bethezila following her. Karisham threatened to bite Ben, but Revona pulled her away. "We promised them, though if I ever see you again, _au revoir_ my darlings!"

Ben and Jack were left, mourning bitterly for Em, and wondering how on earth they were gonna vesa the drowl. Save the world.

Gabriel Pansneda hurried up the stairs of the ruined Gothic chapel in London, the Nunhead cemetery. He prayed he was not too late.

Gabriel entered and saw Ben and Jack lying on the floor. Earlier on, he told the boys that Varlimdi was probably in this chapel, due to him pursuing Wilhelmina Murray here once. He knew that the boys would try to save Em and Dominique on their own. He knew that they had failed.

"T-they t-took E-Em. W-we t-tried so… so _hard_ b-but we f-failed." Ben wept.

"It's OK. I knew where they would go. Dracula's castle, in Romania. Dracula would be resting after the battle, we still have 12 hours of daylight left. To go there and rescue Emily and Dominique. I've told the Vicomte de Montargis that I'm taking you for a school trip." Gabriel said.

"What about the so-called vampires here, in New York?" Jack asked. "We can't kill so many of them! It's hard enough killing Ereala, let alone many students!"

"I don't think most of them are really vampires, they are just under the influence of Varlimdi. Once the vampires are gone, they will slowly go back to normal. But I'm afraid one of you must stay here to kill the rogue vampires, in this school. Jack, would you stay? You know

how Ben need to save Em…" Gabriel said.

"OK. Just tell Ben how to defeat Varlimdi once and for all, I'm take your arsenal and go."

To be continued…


End file.
